Blame Me
by Mimi the pink Kitty
Summary: Prison is a terrible place for terrible people. And of course no one deserves to go there unless they've done something wrong. But what happens when innocent people are framed?
1. He Framed Me!

A/N: I just had to start writing this. It seemed like such a good idea. -I actually got the idea from a dream I had not too long ago.Blame Me's eventual andmain pairing is between Nicol and Fllay. I know it's weird, but that's just the way it is. The romance won't start for awhile, though. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

Chapter One BLAME ME "He framed me!"

* * *

**SUMMARY:** "**Prison is a terrible place for terrible people. **

**And of course, no one deserves to go there unless they've**

**done something wrong. But what happens when innocent **

**people are framed? NxF (Nicol Centric)"

* * *

**

It was one of those days at SDAT High School. You know, the ones where anything that can possibly go wrong does? I'm sure you've had a day like this. Everyone has. But I bet it's never landed you in prison before- or a Juvenile Delinquency hall, in this case.

Yzak Jule liked to cause problems. Hell, he loved it. There was no way you'd ever want to be his friend. So this will surprise you; he did, as a matter of fact have friends. Two of them to be exact. They helped him with every one of his crazy schemes. One willingly, the other- not so much. His willing friend being Dearka Elsman and his unwilling friend being Nicol Amalfi.

Nicol Amalfi was the last person you'd ever expect to do anything wrong. So quite obviously it was surprising to see him running around with Yzak Jule. In conclusion, everyone just said Yzak was making Nicol help him and one day, he was going to use him to get out of something. Today, my friends, was that day.

**12:00P.M. Lunch Hour, SDAT High School… **

Yzak Jule walked out of the Cafeteria with Dearka Elsman and Nicol Amalfi close at his side. Now was the time to set Yzak's latest plan into motion. They walked down the halls towards the back of the school where the control room (the place that holds all the footage that surveillance cameras record) was located.

"You know, it's funny…" Yzak said with a smirk as he picked the lock to the control room.

"What's funny?" Dearka asked. "Well…" Yzak began, "they made this room to keep an eye on me. But now I'm using it to cause trouble!"

Dearka rolled his eyes and Nicol looked down at his feet. "Now, let's go over this plan one more time," Yzak told them as the door finally opened. They stepped inside, closed the door behind them and then Yzak began to explain, "First, we wait until 12:10- five minutes from now, then we hit all the alarms in the school; every single one. Fire, lockdown, earthquake, you name it. Then, we get out of here as fast as humanly possible. I swear, the principal's gonna have a heart attack."

"You don't think this is really going to work, do you? –I mean, the cameras would have recorded us coming in here," Dearka pointed out.

Beneath all the screens that viewed what was going on in all different parts of the school at that very moment, was a slot were the tapes that recorded what the cameras caught went.

Yzak shut all the cameras off before hitting the "EJECT" button beside the tape slot. "The evidence of us coming. I have it now," Yzak said holding the tape up in front of them like it was nothing important. "And with the cameras off, they won't be able to catch us going. Problem solved."

This time Dearka whispered to him so Nicol wouldn't hear, "Come on, the principal will know it was you."

"No, they'll know it was Nicol," he whispered back. Dearka was speechless with shock for a moment. "You're going to frame Nicol?" They were still extremely careful in discussing this as not to let Nicol hear. "How are you going to do that?"

"The door only opens with a key. You need to use it to leave and enter. I'm the only one who knows how to pick a lock this complex, so once I've picked the lock to get out, we leave Nicol here using whatever force we have to. He won't be able to get out because of the lock and when they come to shut the alarms off once they've learned it's false, they'll find Nicol. It won't look very good on him, I'll tell you that much. So since they found a culprit this easily, they won't have to be suspicious of me," Yzak explained as quietly as possible. "Geez… what a harsh thing to do to someone like him…" Dearka muttered in surprise.

Nicol just watched the two of them, completely unaware that they were plotting his downfall. Looking down at his watch, he told them, "It's 12:10 you guys… should we get started?"

Dearka and Yzak smirked. "If that's what you want."

"I have such a bad feeling about this…" Nicol thought with a sigh as Dearka and Yzak began setting off all the alarms. The sound of every single alarm in the school going off all at once was unbelievably earsplitting.

"Aw, geez! Let's get out of here!" Dearka screamed over the noise as they all covered their ears.

Yzak quickly picked the lock and in seconds, the door was open. But just as Nicol was about to leave, Yzak and Dearka, who were already out, pushed him back into the room and slammed the door closed.

"Yzak! Let me out! Please! Don't do this!" Nicol cried in distress as he pounded on the locked door. "I'm sorry, Nicol!" Yzak shouted to him. "-No, wait… I'm not!"

With that, they were gone.

Helplessly, Nicol continued to pound on the door, even though he knew it wasn't going to help him. He'd never felt so betrayed before… but anyone could have seen this coming. Even he did. It just seemed like he didn't want to believe it. And in the end, that was really, truly, his downfall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll bet you anything this was Yzak Jule's doing! That brat has finally crossed the line!" The principal screamed over the blare of the alarms to the vice-principal as they walked down the hall towards the control room. "I agree, sir!" the vice shouted back.

Inserting the key into the lock of the control room, the principal opened the door…

They were both, of course, surprised when they saw Nicol Amalfi frantically trying to turn the alarms off. It didn't look good, that's for sure.

"Nicol Amalfi!" They both shouted simultaneously. "Yzak!" Nicol cried before taking a deep and finishing what he was trying to say. "He framed me!"

* * *

A/N: How was it? Should I continue? Let me know!

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	2. Welcome to Your New Home

A/N: There's not much to say about this chapter except I hope you like it.

This story is dedicated to TearShield Alchemist. Thanks for everything.

**

* * *

**

**BLAME ME**

Chapter 2

"Welcome to Your New Home."

* * *

It all didn't seem right as Nicol was guided down to the office after all the alarms had been turned off. The Principal and the Vice didn't really know what to believe as they questioned him. He just kept insisting that it was Yzak's idea. 

"You've got to believe me! It wasn't my fault! Yzak, he-" the Vice interrupted him, "Nicol, unless you can give us a straight answer, we're going to have to assume it really was your doing."

"Okay then… It was Yzak's idea to set all the alarms in the school off. He made me and Dearka Elsman help-" this time the Principal interrupted him, "He made you? How so?"

"He threatens to hurt me… I honestly don't know how I even started being around Yzak… but like I was saying; we set off all the alarms and when I was going to leave, Yzak slammed the door closed on me. I know I am partly to blame for this, but Yzak did do most of it…" Nicol finished explaining. The Principal sighed. "I believe you, Nicol… I really do… but… because there's no evidence that Dearka and Yzak took part in this, you're going to have to take full blame for it."

Nicol stared at him in shock. Full blame? This wasn't fair! "How much trouble am I going to get in for this?" He finally managed to ask. "A lot. I've been told by the authorities that responded to the alarms that you might have to spend time in a juvenile delinquency hall. I'm sorry, but unless we can get any evidence that Dearka and Yzak took part in this, that's just the way it's going to have to be," the Principal replied. Yzak was even crueler than he'd thought. He was the one who should be going to a juvenile delinquency hall, not him!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was confirmed. Nicol would be off to spend a year in a juvenile delinquency hall after sundown. He accepted it without a fuss because there was obviously no point in protesting. When Yzak had thought this plan out, he thought it out well. There were absolutely no flaws.

This juvenile delinquency hall (that's a mouthful so I'm just going to call it a JDH from now on) that Nicol was being sent to was apparently the harshest possible one you can go to. It was 2 hours away from SDAT high school and in an extremely hot, desert-like climate where the normal temperature was 33 degrees everyday. It hardly deserved its name, because it was nothing like a JDH, it was more like a prison. The teens kept there were treated like adults who'd committed murder, when their offences were usually a lot less serious. It seems wrong to throw a misguided child into such a place, but regardless, it was done.

When Nicol was brought off the bus that had taken him to the JDH, it was 9:30, two hours after sunset. He usually would have felt tired around this time, bit at the moment, he was wide-awake with nervousness. How did they expect him to survive in a place like this? Everybody else here who was atrue offenders would tare him apart, piece by piece. He just _didn't_ belong here.

"Well, I think it's about time to show you to your new room," the guard that had been on the bus with him the whole time chuckled. "Um… okay… Nicol muttered, not really sure how to respond. The guard gave him a weird look before bringing him through the steel gates surrounding the building. "Well, Amalfi, let me explain," the guard began as they walked further and further away from the gates and closer to the building. "This place is really going to straighten you out. You'll stay in your cell-" Nicol cut him off unable to help it, "Cells? Jail cells? You mean like a prison?"

"Pretty much. Your little stunt was just serious enough to land you in a place as strict as this. Way to go," the guard said sarcastically as they entered the concrete building.

The first room was an empty, wide-open space. On the left there were three doors as well as on the right. On the farthest wall was three floors, jetting out from the wall. On each level was four doors, each labeled with a letter. The first levels doors were marked 'A' through 'D'. The second levels doors were labeled 'E' through 'H'. And the last one, (which was on ground level) its doors were labeled 'I' through 'L'.

"Well, Amalfi; since your offence wasn't as severe as some of the other offences other brats in here have made, you're on the lowest level, 'I'-'L' in room 'J'," the guard told him. He then proceeded to bring Nicol across the room to door 'J'. Reaching into his pocket, the guard pulled out a ring of keys and inserted the 10th one into the metal lock, on the metal door, with a big red 'J' painted on it. Turning the handle, the door opened, revealing a dark room. It stretched out for about 20 meters in front of them. On the left and right walls were 3 "prison cells" each, for a total of 6 cells in that very room.

"Welcome to your new home, Amalfi," the guard said with a smirk as he grabbed him by the arm and brought him into the middle of the room. As he took him there, Nicol managed to catch a glimpse into the first two cells- one on the left and one on the right. They were both empty. But once they'd reached the middle of the room, Nicol could see the next two cells were occupied, with a girl on the right and a boy on the left.

He was surprised. "You keep all the same gender?" He inquired. "Well, what does it look like to you?" The guard asked sarcastically. The girl was right up against the bars, looking at him with an excited expression on her face. The boy, however, just sat carelessly at the back of his cell, gazing at Nicol boredly.

"Listen up, guys!" The guard shouted, obviously addressing the girl and the boy and whoever was in the next two cells. "We have a new addition to 'J'. This is Amalfi."

Nobody said anything, but the girl seemed to be giggling a bit. "Amalfi, let me introduce you. In the cell to your right, Knight" –the giggling girl- "To your left, Bishop" –the bored-looking boy- "And in the next set of cells, on the right, Allster and on the left, Hahnenfuss," the guard told him. Nicol didn't get to see "Allster" or "Hahnenfuss", because the guard had proceeded to bring him to the first cell on the right, beside Knight- AKA, the giggling girl.

Reaching into his pocket, the guard pulled the ring of keys out again and inserted one of the smaller ones into the lock. When the cell finally opened, he pushed Nicol in then slid the door back closed. "I'll be back tomorrow at sunrise to show you around the rest of this place and to explain how it all works, so be ready," he told him before exiting the room.

Nicol sighed as he watched the door close, removing most of the light from the room. The only illumination came from the moon that shone through the barred window at the end of the room.

All was quiet as Nicol stood there with his hands on the bars. This was awful… and he didn't deserve it at all…

"Hey! Ashley! What does he look like? Is he cute?" Came the voice of a girl. He wasn't sure who it was at first, but then he realized it was Allster talking. "I didn't really see him. But from what I _did_ see, he was pretty adorable!" The girl in the cell beside him- Knight replied. So if Allster had addressed her as Ashley, that was obviously her first name and Knight was her last. Now he just had to figure out the other three…

"Hey, would you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep…" muttered the boy in the cell diagonal from him- Bishop. "Don't be such a loser Dakota," came a voice from the cell beside the boy's- Hahnenfuss. So Bishop's first name was Dakota. "Yeah, Shiho's right. You are a loser Dakota," laughed Allster. Okay, that meant Hahnenfuss' name was Shiho. Just one more now… "Oh, yeah. _I'm _a loser. You're the one who goes nuts every time a guy comes in here Fllay," Dakota said in an annoyed tone.

That answered that question. He now knew that the girl beside him was named Ashley Knight, the girl beside her was named Fllay Allster, the girl across from her was Shiho Hahnenfuss and the boy beside her and diagonal from Nicol was Dakota Bishop and the cell across from Nicol was empty. (I encourage you to draw a picture of this; it really helps to place where everything is.)

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Nicol sighed. He looked around his cell and found it to be like a normal jail cell in a normal prison. This definitely didn't deserve to be called a Juvenile Delinquency Hall; kids shouldn't be locked up in places like this.

Noticing that there was nowhere to sleep, Nicolsat down in the left hand corner of the cell and closed his eyes thinking: "I wish I was anywhere but here right now…"

* * *

A/N: How was it? Review and let me know. 

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


End file.
